Dulce Oscuridad
by Lucendi Strife
Summary: Él creyó que Dark solo era un sueño, pero por alguna razón fue salvado por él, Dark existe, sin embargo Link no sabe que es lo que le espera una vez que estén juntos, pues aquel chico le traerá grandes sorpresas


¡Hola, soy Lucendi!

Muy bien, este es el primer fic que publico, como verán es uno yaoi, espero que les guste, se aceptan criticas constructivas xD

CHAP 1

En aquel templo solo se encontraban dos personas peleando entre sí, o al menos una daba pelea mientras que la otra esquivaba los ataques de su oponente, utilizaba su escudo cada que esa espada se acercaba a él y algunas lagrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos.

-¡E-espera! ¡Yo no quiero pelear contra ti! ¡No quiero herirte!-decía mientras esquivaba el ataque de su oponente-¡Por favor deja esto!

-¡No seas cobarde! ¡Pelea! ¡Me dijiste que quieres salvar a todos!-dejó de atacar un instante-Y si quieres cumplir con eso…solo mátame…así ya no quedara rastro de lo que él hizo-se acerco al rubio-solo hazlo-sonrió melancólico.

-¡No!-soltó su escudo y corrió a abrazarlo-No puedo matarte…además, él ya está muerto, puedes vivir conmigo… sé que no le harás ningún mal a nadie…por favor…Dark-fue empujado y cayó al suelo.

-Lo siento…si no lo haces tú, entonces yo…yo terminare con todo esto-le sonrió, tomó su espada y la enterró en su pecho, enseguida el rubio se levantó a sostenerlo.

-¡Dark! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- lo abrazó sin importarle a mancharse de sangre.

-Si no… lo hacía…te odiaran-lo tomó del rostro para sonreírle por última vez y así cerrar los ojos.

-¡No!... ¡Dark! despierta, por favor…¡Despierta Dark!-lo abrazó aún más fuerte y empezó a llorar.

Se despertó de golpe, asustado y sudando frio, miró a todos lados desesperado, al ver que estaba en su habitación se calmo un poco, volteó a ver el reloj y éste enseguida comenzó a sonar, eran las 7:00 am, se levanto de la cama y se arregló para ir a la escuela, una vez que salió de su habitación se encontró con una chica de cabello verde.

-Arréglate bien, vas a la escuela, no puedes darte el lujo de ir así y arriesgarte a que te saquen por no vestir adecuadamente-al ver que el rubio no contestó se acerco a él-Link, ¿estás bien?

-Si…voy a mi habitación a arreglarme el uniforme-le da la espalda y entra a su habitación.

-Qué raro, ahora está más serio de lo normal.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando Link regresó.

-¿Ya me veo bien?

-Sí, ya vámonos, se nos hace tarde-caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al ver que su amigo no la seguía

-Emm…Saria, te alcanzo en la escuela, ¿está bien?...es que tengo algo que hacer

-Claro-lo miro extrañada-entonces allá te espero, solo no tardes o el maestro se molestará-salió del departamento.

Una vez que se quedo solo, dio un suspiro hondo, observo sus manos un instante, tomo su mochila y salió de ahí. Ya en la calle decidió cruzar el parque para ir a la escuela, solo quería tranquilizarse un momento.

-Dark…ya son tantas noches las que sueño con él-miró el cielo-Y no sé quién es exactamente, siempre sueño que me sonríe, que me dice que se alegra de haberme conocido…esta vez soñé que Dark estaba peleando contra mí y moría…bueno aun no estoy seguro de decir que ese chico soy yo, es que se viste tan distinto a mí y usa espada y un escudo, algo que yo no sé usar…no entiendo por qué sueño todo esto y más aun, no entiendo cómo es que me siento triste por Dark…siento que, si esta es la última vez con la que soñaré con él, lo extrañare…extrañare tenerlo en mi cabeza durante las noches-se sonrojo y agito su cabeza-¡¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?! Ni siquiera sé si existe o algo así…ya me estoy volviendo loco-suspiró y se revolvió el cabello.

Siguió caminando, ya había terminado de cruzar el parque, solo tenía que cruzar la avenida para quedar a dos calles de la escuela, estaba cruzando la avenida, seguía pensando en su sueño o más bien en Dark cuando escuchó la bocina de un camión, volteo a verlo pero en vez de moverse se quedo estático, el camión ya estaba cerca cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él ya se encontraba del otro lado de la avenida. Vio salir al conductor y a mucha gente acercándose a ver como estaba, miró a todos lados asustado hasta que escucho una voz.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

Alzo su mirada, se topó con el rostro de un chico de ojos rojos y lo reconoció en el momento, ¡Era Dark!

Link no sabía qué hacer, intentaba hablar sin embargo las palabras no lograban salir de su boca, siguió observando esos ojos cuando el chico volvió a hablar.

-¿Te lastimaste?-lo miro un poco confundido.

-¡Oh!...No, estoy bien gracias…je je je-comenzó a reír nervioso.

-Muchacho, ten más cuidado, si no fuera por él te hubiera atropellado-dijo el conductor un poco enfadado y después volvió al vehículo para marcharse.

-Uff…creí que no te salvaría a tiempo, oye, ¿podrías soltar mi cuello?-dijo amable y con una media sonrisa.

-¿Soltarte?-al darse cuenta de que sus brazos estaban rodeando el cuello del chico no dudo ni un segundo en soltarlo-Lo-lo siento, je je je… gracias por salvarme-agachó la mirada un poco apenado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del piso.

-Me llamo Link-se sacude el polvo.

-Mucho gusto Link, mi nombre es Dark-extendió la mano amanera de saludo, el rubio se espanto cuando escucho el nombre de su salvador, no podía creer que además de ser igual al Dark de sus sueños también tuviera el mismo nombre-Estás pálido, ¿de verdad te siente bien?-lo tomo de los hombros y Link se alejo en un segundo.

-S-sí, estoy bien, es solo que aun no logro quitarme el susto por de hace unos minutos je je je-lo observo nuevamente-tienes el mismo uniforme que yo, ¿eres nuevo?

-Así es, acabo de llegar a Ordon porque mi padre ya no le gustaba nuestro antiguo hogar-le sonrió y se acerco dejando unos centímetros de distancia entre ambos-¿te molestaría enseñarme la escuela durante el descanso?

-Emmm...-¡demonios! Estaba demasiado cerca de él que hasta podía sentir su reparación, eso comenzaba a ponerlo aun más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, desvió su mirada y con un leve sonrojo contestó-Cla-claro n-no hay problema.

-¡Qué bien! Gracias Link, bueno, ya vámonos-miró su reloj-en tres minutos cerrarán la escuela-inconscientemente lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr hacia la escuela.

Ya estaba en su salón, había acompañado a Dark hasta la dirección para que se le diera un horario y así incluirlo en un grupo. Aun no lograba comprender nada, pero de cierta manera no le interesaba comprender, se sentía feliz, estaba feliz de que ese chico existiera, sin darse cuenta estaba sonrojado y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, seguía recordando cómo Dark le había salvado, sin querer de su boca salió el nombre "Dark".

-¿Uh? ¿Quién es Dark?-lo miró curiosa y con la mano en el mentón.

-¿Dije su nombre?-pensó-Je je ¡no me hagas caso Saria!-agitó sus manos algo nervioso-No puedo creer que piense tanto en el.

-¿Acaso piensas en un hombre?-le mandó una sonrisa picara-¡Link! ¡Pervertido!

-¡Saria!-la miró enojado y con las mejillas rojas.

-Lo siento, pero vamos, eso no tiene nada de malo, si te gustaran los hombres no deberías preocuparte en decírmelo-le tomo de los hombros al ver que su amigo bajó la mirada un poco apenado-Link, ¿te gustan los hombres?

-¿Si me sonrojo con uno y…y pienso mucho en él… significa que sí?-alzó un poco la mirada.

-¡Link!-le sonrió alegre-eso significa que sí, je je, pero no tiene nada de malo, al contrario, eso es muy lindo-el rubio se sintió aliviado al escuchar eso por parte de su amiga.

-Hola-saludó Kafei al acercárseles-¿ya oyeron la noticia?-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cuál noticia?-preguntaron a la vez.

- Tendremos un nuevo compañero-dijo Sheik que iba llegando junto con Zelda.

-Oh, qué bien, espero que sea agradable-entonces el profesor entró al salón.

-Buenos días, tomen asiento por favor-deja su portafolio en el escritorio-hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero, pasa por favor-entra Dark quien saluda a Link agitando la mano-Su nombre es Dark, es nuevo en la ciudad, espero que se lleven bien.

-Es un gusto conocerlos.

-Bien, Dark, siéntate en la butaca que esta frente a Link, el chico rubio de la tercera fila.

-Oh-oh esto no es bueno, y… ¿y si no me concentro en clases?-pensó mientras se ponía muy nervioso.

-Hola Link, qué coincidencia je je je-le sonríe inocente, como si fuera un niño pequeño y al ver que estaba sonrojado sonríe aun mas- ya quiero que sea el descanso ¿tú no?

-S-si-se sonrojo aun más al tener a unos centímetros al pelinegro.

Si les gustó dejen review n.n


End file.
